scrungusfandomcom-20200214-history
5CR56-Beta
5CR56-Beta is a small fledgling universe remarkable for it's seemingly chaotic and revolting nature, inhabited by freaks, mutants, and memes alike. Possessing only a single main galaxy - also referred to as 5CR56-Beta, for convenience's sake - as well as a small orbiting sub-galaxy referred to as H377H073, the universe of 5CR56-Beta has strange connections to another universe consisting solely of one main galaxy, the Outer Autismax. These archaic connections have been lost to the sands of time, but in recent centuries have begun to resurface, causing unresolved chaos of all kinds for both universes. History 5CR56-Beta appeared in the omniverse one day at a conspicuously similar time to the universe that would eventually become the Outer Autismax. It developed a small main galaxy and an orbiting sub-galaxy, and remained as it was for several million years. However, in the Outer Autismax, a Dreadnought-class Autistic Deity known as Sex Shark broke free from the iron-fisted tyranny of the Autismax's ruling hierarchy, and set out into the omniverse to spread enlightenment and warn of the Orwellian regime the Autismax sought to spread by consuming other universes. Sex Shark's blessing Sex Shark made 5CR56-Beta his final destination for unknown reasons, and there he created all the species that currently inhabit or inhabited the universe's galaxies today. Sex Shark promptly christened one of his creations, naming them the Autisti Shamans. Sex Shark gave the Shamans an artifact known as the Grand Shroud, which would camouflage 5CR56-Beta and protect it from the prying eyes of the Outer Autismax. Sex Shark then left to parts unknown, and where he resides now is a mystery. However it is known that he has not left 5CR56-Beta, and remains there to this day. Collapse of the Shroud Over the years, a powerful engineering species known as the Memesmiths allied with the Autisti Shamans, giving them advanced technology, tools, supplies, and military equipment. The Shamans were grateful for these gifts, and used them to spread the benevolent teachings of Sex Shark (a religion dubbed Sexisti Shakmasmorism). However, one day a young Memesmith engineer presented a prototype piece of equipment to the Shamans, utilizing a new form of energy the engineer had discovered. This mysterious energy subtly corrupted the Shamans, including the leader of the Autisti Shaman Council, High Councillor Waga 'Jabalubu. The corruption influenced 'Jabalubu to eventually cause the assassination of all his fellow Autistoid Councillors, and seize control of the Autisti Shamans himself. Under the influence of Autistic energy, 'Jabalubu ordered the extermination of the Memesmiths, and kickstarted the Autisti Shaman Rebellion. holding position over a Memesmith city, deploying infantry against civilians and defense forces alike.]] The Memesmiths were soon decimated with the very technology they had given to the Shamans as gifts, as they were caught completely off-guard and were ill-prepared to fight a war, let alone against technology as advanced as their own. Soon the Maker of Memes was the only Memesmith left, and he had no choice but to destroy the Grand Shroud. It would render 5CR56-Beta vulnerable to the Autismax, but it would kill every Autisti Shaman left, as each Shaman had their life force connected to the Shroud's crystal. Spicoceles shattered it, and the war was over. The last Memesmith then went into hiding for the time being, going into self-imposed exile. Unbeknownst to Spicoceles, the Councillors had become aware of Waga 'Jabalubu's plans to assassinate them and take control of the Shamans, but could do nothing to stop it in time. However, they were able to secretly create the Shanzafer Danklio, and left their Advisors there to watch over the galaxy after the Shamans were gone. Scrungus Emergence Event In the Outer Autismax, a young Corvette-class Autistic Deity known as Grandus Maximus Vendictus Custodius Taurus Autismus Scrungus VII had rebelled against the Outer Autismax due to their anti-ayy puss ways. Scrungus fled from the Autism-infested universe, and quickly discovered 5CR56-Beta, and figured it would be a safe refuge. Scrungus used his Corvette abilities to open a path into the universe. Scrungus' emergence caused an event colloquially known as the Scrungus Emergence Event. A cascade of pure Autistic Energy erupted through the universe, killing off a significant portion of 5CR56-Beta's population, and causing copious amounts of damage of all kinds. The event was monumental enough to mark the creation of two new units of calendar time, equivalent to A.D., known as "BSEE" (Before Scrungus Emergence Event) and "ASEE" (After Scrungus Emergence Event). Scrungus was completely oblivious to the devastation he had inadvertently caused, and simply went on his merry way. Manky Resurrection Scrungus managed to salvage many Memesmith blueprints for a strange prototype Meme animal. Scrungus quickly rebuilt this creature using his own DNA and templates provided by Memesmith logs, and decided he would manufacture an army of the creatures to fight the Outer Autismax. Christening them "Mankies", Scrungus eventually stumbled upon Spicoceles, who noticed the slapdash genetic structure of the creatures and offered to create superior versions of them with what little supplies he had available. Scrungus accepted, but soon these modified Mankies took control of the Mankies themselves, and forced Scrungus and Spicoceles to the fringes of the galaxy. These "superior Mankies" named themselves the Manky Warlords, and formed the Manky Collective. After scavenging for various pieces of ancient technology to bootleg and make their own military assets off of, the Manky Collective went on to become one of the most feared hostile active military powers in 5CR56-Beta. After the Manky Rebellion, Scrungus vowed to destroy his own creations as retribution, and Spicoceles offered the idea of finding Sex Shark, as a being of his caliber would easily help to eliminate such a massive threat as the Manky Collective. The two soon salvaged an old Memesmith Dankmobile and set off, stopping at the Shakmasmic Cathedral (briefly) before being discovered engaging in homosexual intercourse in space by Uncle Miguel, who picked the two up in his van on his way to a black market. After the two returned to a normal mindset and informed Miguel of their quest to find Sex Shark, Miguel offered to help the two out, and the trio set out on the quest together. Map Category:Locations Category:Universes